1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved interbody (for placement at least in part between adjacent vertebral bodies in the space previously occupied by disc material) spinal fusion implant for the immobilization of vertebrae. In particular, the invention relates to a spinal fusion implant that is selectively directionally expandable and which specifically has height raising capabilities that are utilized once the implant is initially positioned. Such height raising capability may be utilized within the spine anteriorly, posteriorly, or both and to various extents, respectively so as to raise the front, back, or both of the implant by the same or various amounts. More particularly, the invention relates to an implant having portions of upper and lower members that have a first, collapsed position relative to one another during insertion and a second, expanded position relative to one another allowing for an increased height. Further, the invention relates to cooperatively configured interlocking side walls of the upper and lower members that are adapted to hold the implant in an expanded position when moved from the collapsed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Threaded and push-in spinal fusion implants having upper and lower portions adapted for placement in contact with adjacent vertebral bodies are known in the related art. The first artificial threaded spinal fusion implant was invented by Michelson and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247, filed Jun. 13, 1988, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Various push-in spinal fusion implants have been invented by Michelson and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,409, filed Feb. 17, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,199, filed Jun. 28, 1988, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Lordotic, frusto-conical, or tapered, threaded and push-in spinal fusion implants are also known in the art. By way of example, Michelson has invented such implants as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/480,904 and EP 96917996.9, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,635, filed Jun. 7, 1995, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Expandable fusion implants are known in the related art. The first expandable spinal fusion (allowing for the growth of bone from vertebral body to vertebral body through the implant) implant was invented by Michelson and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,199, filed Jun. 28, 1988, previously incorporated by reference herein.
Lordotic, frusto-conical, or tapered, spinal fusion implants have the advantage of restoring or enhancing spinal lordosis. Threaded and push-in spinal fusion implants offer the advantage of being easily positioned in the implantation space and of having excellent fastening or holding features. Expandable fusion implants offer the advantage of allowing for the placement of a potentially larger implant through a smaller opening in a patient's body. Selective expansion along a single direction, (e.g. vertically only when correctly installed) offers the advantage of increasing the height of the implant and therefore the distraction of the disc space, but without a concomitant increase in the width of the implant.
There exists a need for an artificial interbody spinal fusion implant providing for all of the aforementioned advantages in combination.